Love Game
by fish4supper
Summary: Edward agrees to a bet that is set by James..to make an unsuspecting Jasper fall in love with him by the end of the year. However, he never planned on falling for him. But will a bet tear both their worlds apart? Edward/Jasper Slash
1. Chapter 1

_The Love Game_

_Prologue_

_It was never supposed to happen this way. I had never meant to hurt him. It had all started out as innocent fun, but I should have known it would all end in tears. _

_I looked at Jasper's door and pleaded for the thousandth time that night for him to open up and let me explain, but still no answer. I crumpled to the floor with my head in my hands, the unshed tears finally making their appearance. I cried for hours...or was it only minutes. I couldn't tell. _

_I thought back to that life changing day when I stupidly agreed to a bet. A bet I thought I could cope with. However, I never planned on my target having such an impact on me. I never planned to fall madly in love with him. I never planned to break his heart...._


	2. The Bet

Chapter 1: The Bet

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

Who the hell was ringing me at this time in the morning? I groaned and rolled over, grabbing my ringing cell phone in the process.

"What?" I said grumpily down the phone.

"Edward, it's James, where the hell are you?"

"What do you mean where am I..in bed. Where are you?" I asked

"At work"

Fuck! I looked at the clock and threw the covers back. I was already 15 minutes late and I wasn't even dressed.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes" I said down the phone before slamming it shut.

I threw some clothes on and downed a cup of coffee before flying into the car and flooring it all the way to the hospital. I walked into the break room just as my name was called over the loud speaker.

"_Would Dr Cullen please go to room 9...would Dr Cullen please go to room 9"_

I listened to call over the speakers and immediately groaned. I knew who was in room 9 and I did not want to deal with them today.

I was normally very kind and gentle towards my patients especially if it wasn't their fault they were in a hospital room in the first place. However, this particular patient was a complete pain in my ass.

"You better go" I heard James say, breaking me out of my thoughts "They'll only come and find you if you don't"

I sighed. He was right. Jane could seriously find anyone in this place and when she did you never hid again.

I pulled on the white lab coat and headed down the corridors. I took a deep breath before pushing open the door to room 9. I instantly heard the nasally voice that I had come to loathe.

"Edward...nice to see you again" She was sitting up in bed even managing to make her hospital gown revealing.

"Tanya, what do you need?" I asked trying to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

She laughed at this comment. "Edward we both know what I need" She said, a sly smile creeping over her face.

She threw back the covers and came towards me dragging her drip behind her.

"The question is..what do you need?" _To get out of this fucking room_

With that she reached down and grabbed my cock through my scrubs. I hadn't had sex in a while, hell I hadn't even jacked off in a while but that did not make me this desperate.

I pushed her back maybe a little harshly "Tanya what the fuck are you doing?" I said my eyes blazing.

"Oh silly Edward, I'm giving you what you want. Don't you want your big thick cock in my mouth?" She said coming closer again. I instantly felt the need to wretch. She thought she had won when I leaned in close to her ear.

"You know what?_**I**_ need a big thick cock in _**my**_ mouth!" I said.

She looked at me horror struck. _Oh yes Tanya I'm gay._ Her face then changed to a knowing smile and she moved in once more.

"Oh Edward, you don't have to play hard to get. I like you a lot already" she said placing her hands on my chest.

"Do I have to get fucked in the ass just to prove it to you, Tanya?" I said removing her hands from me. She looked repulsed as I moved towards the door.

"See you later Tanya. Next time you send a message over loud speaker, make sure it is a medical issue".

I walked down the corridor feeling better than before. James was still in the break room going over a patient's notes. I knew this patient it wasn't looking good for them and I had a feeling James had a soft spot for her.

The patient, Victoria, had come into the surgery about a week ago. She had been in a serious car crash with a man called Laurent. Laurent had suffered minor injuries despite the deadly car accident and only had a few broken ribs and scars. However, Victoria had suffered the full blow and lost a lot of blood. We managed to save her in surgery but she was still very week. She had woken up from anaesthetic a few days ago and ever since Victoria had been James first concern. Sometimes he went down to her room just to see if she liked the food! Yep, the guy was completely hooked.

"Hey Edward, how was _she_?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

Tanya had become known as _SHE_ with James and I.

"_She _won't be bothering me anymore. I told her I was more into giving head than receiving it"

He laughed.

"Do you want to go get a few drinks after this. A couple of the others are going"

"Yeah sure. I'll meet you outside at 10".

The day continued to pass agonizingly slowly. I mean, there were a few highlights. I got to see a few of the kids that were in the hospital which I always loved to do. They were always so eager to talk and everything became simple and innocent around them. However, I finally could leave. I went out to the parking lot to see James leaning against his car with a smoke hanging out his mouth.

"I thought you quit?" I said bumping shoulders with him.

"I did" He replied stubbing it out on the top of his car. "So you ready to go?" he asked getting in to his own car.

"Yep. Lead the way maestro."

We pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards the city centre. I followed James to a local club that I hadn't been to before. We both got out and found our group inside. We ordered drinks and more drinks and even more drinks until all of us were completely out of our heads.

"Heyy Edwarrrd" James slurred out after I came back from the bathroom for the third time that night. I was seriously going to hurt tomorrow.

"Heyy Jamesss" I slurred back. We both burst out laughing and had tears running down our faces when James suddenly went very serious.

"I have the ultimate drinks challenge!" he roared making a few sober dancers turn their heads our way. "Would you care to take part in my itty bitty drinking game Edwarrd?" He said leaning in closer.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted before he order a tray of shot each.

"Whoever finishes their tray first can choose a bet for the loser!" He said holding up his first shot. "You in?" He said with a sly grin.

"You are going down!" I shouted.

"Not before you Dr Cullen!" He yelled back. We chinked glasses and downed the first. I had already drunk so much that I couldn't compete with the speed that James was downing his. Before I knew it James was doing a victory dance and laughing in my face.

"So....my bet to you dear....sweet.....Edward is....." He sat there thinking while I tried to hold my stomach down.

"You have to get a guy...of _my _choice to fall in love with you before the end of the year!" He sat there looking very pleased with himself. I groaned...It was already November how the hell was I going to make anyone fall head over heels for me in a month? However, I had lost the drinking challenge and when James made a bet there was no way of getting out of it.

"Choose a guy" I shouted across the blaring music. He grinned evilly and looked around the club. His eyes fixed on a tall blonde guy in the corner sitting by himself at the bar.

"Him" James said tilting his head in the direction of the blonde man. I looked him up and down.

He was tall and lean. You could tell he worked out but didn't over do it. And his blonde hair against his softly tanned skin made him look almost Cherub like. As I was staring he turned in my direction and locked eyes with me. I looked into his stormy blue eyes and smiled. I saw him blush slightly...fucking blush! He looked back to his drink quickly but I saw him slide his eyes in my direction again... to see if I was still looking.

I looked back at James.

"Deal!"


	3. This will be easy

Love Game – This will be easy

_I looked back at James._

"_Deal!"_

I looked back at James's choice. He was reaching inside his jacket pocket while downing the last of his drink. He pulled out a packet of cigarettes and got up from the bar stool. As he turned his eyes met mine once more. I smiled seductively at him and he blushed, dropping his head and turning quickly on his heel in the direction of the exit.

"Better start now then" I said to James while sliding off my seat.

I grabbed my smokes and walked out the door, just as the young man had done minutes before. I scanned my eyes in the darkness, eventually falling on the young man. He was leaning against a wall, the faint light from his lighter briefly lit up his face revealing his identity to me. I walked over to the same stretch of wall. I opened my pack of smokes and took one out.

"You got a light?" I asked him while giving him a big smile.

"Um....I.....yeah...I mean yes...I do" He stammered, while feeling around in all his pockets. He pulled out the lighter and lit the flame holding it out to me. I put the cigarette in my mouth and lent towards him. I would smell his skin, a mixture of soap and cigarette smoke. It was intoxicating. I gently let the end of my fingers brush the side of his hand while I lit the the end of my smoke. A shock ran though my fingers and up my arm. I heard him gasp, obviously feeling the same spark. I moved away as he snapped the light shut.

"I'm Edward Cullen" I said holding out my hand to him.

"Jasper...Jasper Hale" He said hesitating before taking my hand. The same spark flew up my arm but this time it was stronger. _Jasper, _it seemed to fit him perfectly. It was classic but unique, just like him. I looked into his stormy blue eyes and was lost in them, completely. We slowly broke our grasp on each other.

"So...Jasper..... how come a good looking guy like you is here all alone?" I asked leaning against the wall next to him "You didn't seem to be with anyone in the bar".

"Um....I've just moved here actually. I don't exactly know anyone." He said looking away hiding his face from view.

"Really? Well then...I insist you join my group." I said giving a winning smile.

"Oh no I couldn't intrude" He said shaking his head at me.

"You wouldn't be intruding, because I've invited you." I said winking at him. I saw him blush again and cough awkwardly.

"Come on" I said stubbing out my cigarette.

"After you" I said pointing my arm in the direction of the door. He walked in front of me. I brushed my fingers on the small of his back while opening the door. I felt him move back slightly pressing into my hand.

As we entered the club once more I saw James smirk in our direction.

"This way" I said leading the way to the table.

"Everyone this is Jasper, my new friend and Jasper this is James, Alice, Bella, Victoria and Emmett". I said pointing to each person individually.

I sat Jasper down and pulled up a chair next to him.

Everyone smiled at him welcomingly and said their hellos.

"So Jasper, what do you do?" Alice asked.

"I'm currently unemployed actually" He said once again hanging his head.

"And where are you originally from? I think I can hear a southern twang in there somewhere" Alice said giving him a wink.

"I'm originally from Houston ma'am" He said said with a smile.

The group continued to talk to Jasper throughout the evening, Emmett even convinced him to have a go at the famous drinking game and soon enough it was the early hours of the morning.

Jasper was completely drunk by the end of the night whereas I had managed to sober up a bit. We all got a cab and dropped the others back at their houses. Jasper was leaning into my side his head lolling back with need for sleep. I told the driver to take us to my address and then helped Jasper out of the car.

"Where are we?"Jasper asked while leaning into me more.

"My house" I replied while snaking my arm around his waist to take some of his weight.

"Yay" he said with a giggle. I laughed.

"You know...you are fucking gorgeous" He said turning his head to look at me. I laughed again.

"So are you" I said.

He shook his head. "I'm nothing special...but you....you are one of a kind". He said while nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. I felt him breathe in deeply, smelling my scent. My breathing started to waver from the close proximity.

"Can u stand alone for a minute?" I asked trying to prop him up against the doorframe while fumbling around in my pocket for the door key.

"Yes Sir" he said unclasping his hands from around my waist. I instantly felt the loss from the lack of contact. He propped himself up, his head leaning back against the door post. I bent down to slip the key into the lock. Suddenly I felt warm breath on the back of my neck and gentle kisses moving south. I took a shaky breath.

"What are you doing Jasper?" my voice coming out with less conviction than I would have liked.

"What does it look like?" He asked his voice huskier than earlier, while moving his hands around my waist once again. I turned the key in the lock quickly and shoved the door open.

He shoved me into the house and kicked the door shut behind him. He pushed me into the wall with more force than I expected in his current condition. His kisses continued their assault on my neck and he gently bit at my shoulder. I could feel everything pressing against me and I loved it. I moaned softly as his hands started to rub against my chest.

"Do you want to?" he asked so quietly I could hardly hear him. He pulled back to look in my eyes. I took a deep breath once again smelling his intoxicating scent.

_Am I really going to do this?_


End file.
